


A very Christmassy coming out story.

by Paddy_2020



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: Buck and Eddie come out to the 118 during a Christmas Karaoke night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	A very Christmassy coming out story.

#Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good girl...#

It was Christmas Karaoke night and Hen and Karen were up on the stage giving it their all. Eddie meanwhile was trying to calm his nerves as tonight was the night he and Buck had decided to come out to the 118. Their plan was simple, they had already told Maddie, who had ensured they would be able to sing ‘all I want for Christmas is you’ together in front of their colleagues, outing both themselves and their relationship to the totally oblivious 118.

#so hurry down the chimney tonight# Karen finished and rapturous applause broke out from the team.

Maddie then walked up to the stage, to do a duet with Chim. They sang ‘last Christmas’ to perfection there wasn’t a dry eye in the house with the way Maddie looked at Chim by the end. It wasn’t lost on anyone how appropriate the song was to their situation. Bobby and Athena were about to get up when Maddie went to the microphone.   
  
“Next up to assault our eardrums are the only two singletons on the team. Buck and Eddie!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence sis.”

”Yeah, how do you know we haven’t been practicing” Eddie said, and it was true. They had both been spending about the last month running through their routine until it was perfect.   
  
“Even if you have been. There’s only so much practice can solve”

”We have talent” Buck snapped back jokingly.

”Yeah, you do. Just not at singing”

”Ouch” Eddie clutched at his heart.

Once they made it to the stage. Buck gave Eddie a smile, before hitting the button to start the Backing track.

Eddie started singing first. And it was clear they had worked the song out in advance #I don’t want a lot for Christmas#

Then Buck took over #There’s just one thing I need#

Eddie: #I don’t care about the presents#

Buck: #Underneath the Christmas tree#

Both: #I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know...#

During the performance Bobby turned to Athena “They do realise this is a love song, right?”

”Oh Bobby, I think they know”

”What do you mean”

”Just wait and see” Athena said smugly

”Oh you don’t think...” Karen said picking up on the hint, just as they was singing #all I want for Christmas is you#

“Oh my goodness. They are soo singing to each other”

From the stage Buck could see the team speculating about them, so he decided that the next time he sang the chorus he would point at Eddie. Which he did, making Bobby gasp - finally getting with the programme 

Buck finished the song solo, staring into Eddie’s eyes and kissing him once the final note had been sung. The 118 was so shocked that they didn’t applaud for a few seconds. Before Hen stood up and cheered for them, everyone else quickly followed suit.

”So Buck, Eddie. Do you have anything to tell us?” Bobby asked as they returned to the table

”Well, Cap. If you check my personnel file, you’ll see that I don’t live in my loft anymore”

”How did I not know that!”

”I went to the brigade chief to have it changed. We wanted to make this a surprise”

”Oh, so this isn’t new then” chimney asked, before Christopher sidled up to the table.   
  
“Daddy and Buck kiss a lot. I think they love each other uncle Chimney”

“I can see why you’d think that kid” Chimney replied in a daze

”You know you two are gonna break so many hearts on calls now” Bobby joked.

”Well, I think I’ve already broken enough hearts, remember the guy who pretended to be me on that dating site?”

”Ohh, yes. Abby almost broke up with you over that, didn’t she?”

”There was no almost in it. She dumped me on the spot. If I hadn’t have proven I hadn’t cheated in her, I think I’d have reverted to the Buck 1.0 you all knew and hated”.

”Oh no. You _both_ have access to the fire trucks. Please just don’t do it in my seat” Hen said

”Uhhh, what?” Eddie asked, wondering where Hen’s comment came from. 

”Oh, I stole the truck for a hookup once. Honestly it wasn’t as comfortable as you’d think. Anyway, why use the truck when we can use the bunk room?” Buck joked

”NO!” Bobby said firmly. “I do not need to walk in on that. Anyway, how long have you been together?”

”A year on the first of January”

”No way!” Chim said. “Are you guys serious. You kept this secret for a year?”

”Well, it wasn’t really serious for about two months. Then we wanted to keep it quite for a while. And then by the time we got round to wanting to say something, it was October, so this is what we decided to do”

  
The team all congratulated Buck and Eddie, listened to Athena and Bobby singing as well as Hen and Athena, who were by far the best singers in the group, doing a duet. Finally, closing time came along and Buck found Bobby paying the tab.

”Cap, I need to ask you something”

”sure Buck. Also just so you know, I’m not going to split you two up”

”Thanks, but that’s not it. I want to arrange surprise proposal to Eddie, on Christmas Day at the station. I’ve been using this mostly as a cover to get it ready and I need your help now. Can we meet for a coffee or something to work out the details”

”Sure Buck, I’m happy for both of you. I really am”

”Come on Bucky” Christopher shouted over to him and Buck immediately ran to them, giving Eddie a Kiss and walking out with his family. Meanwhile, the 118 were just so happy that their two boys had finally worked things out.


End file.
